


Trophy No More

by Valentine20xx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Responsible Goblins, post-epilogue, reality ensues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-16 04:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20192428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valentine20xx/pseuds/Valentine20xx
Summary: Harry Potter is dead, having jumped off his broom with a noose round his neck. It falls to Hermione Weasley to make one last investigation, to ensure that everything is above board before people start earning their inheritances, and to discover why the greatest hero in the modern age committed suicide...





	Trophy No More

**Author's Note:**

> Throughout Harry Potter, the fact death hung over Harry was a known quantity, as the prophecy declared 'One can't live while the other survived', which many people interpreted as meaning he was walking to his death when he faced down Voldemort.
> 
> However, what would happen if someone was to plan for that Harry _**must**_ end up dead, due to their delusions?

**HARRY POTTER COMMITS SUICIDE  
** **Wife Ginerva Molly Potter distraught**

_ **Harry Potter today was found hanging by a rope, suspended from his broom, which was seen drifting north by a passing muggle ship. The witnesses were obliviated, and the Auror Department tested Mr. Potter's body for traces of the Imperius, or any signs of the broom being jinxed.  
** _ _ **The investigation still continues, due to the lack of a suicide note. In other news, his will leaves everything to his wife's family, and they hope that his final wishes will help them last past this tragic incident.** _

_ **Go to Page 2 for the controversy surrounding the identity of Charlus Potter's only son, Go to Page 3 for our interview with Ginerva Potter, Go to Page 4 for the start of our coverage of the life of Harry Potter.** _

Hermione looked at the grubby looking man, who handed her a hastily reconstructed stack of parchment.  
"Look, if anyone asks, I know nothing about this, Weasley... I don't know why you'd be investigating it, considering how much your in-laws got out of this..."  
"There's a lot wrong with this. I don't want to find we missed something concerning an investigation into the affairs of the hero of most wizards, that's the only reason..." Hermione lied, as she studied the sheets. A copy of Harry's will, and a letter. That's all that the spell, designed to reconstruct evidence consumed by Fiendfyre, managed to recover from the home of Ginerva and Harry Potter.  
Hermione opened the letter first, sure her employer would want to know of this part first. They already knew about the will. She could see their signatures on it.

_To whoever is reading this,_  
_I, Harry Potter, never wanted the future I got. I wanted to be a hero, and got to be a highly paid Auror. I mistakenly proposed to Ginerva Weasley and had two kids. I don't know why. She made me quit my job, and become the new coach at the Harpies, and used mild stinging hexes whenever I showed favour towards any of the team but her._  
_The official report said that she was dismissed due to medical grounds, but actually, she was kicked off the team for attempting to have their promising new team member kicked off the team since I was doing one-on-one drills with her. She got her revenge. I got, surprisingly quietly, dismissed on suspected charges of feeling up the team during practices._  
_The charges were dismissed, but I was no longer outside of her influence again. Last few months, I bet you've seen plenty of shots in Teen Witch Weekly and similar of Harold James Potter and his stunning wife at all kinds of charity and Ministry formals. She invited me to all of them. The kids were getting annoyed, I was getting sick of it._  
_I have set out a new will, giving everything I own to those charities that she had me visit, and the rest to a project helping magical orphans, then, well, I'm going to end it. I don't want to be someone that is paraded as the Boy Who Lived by The Wife Of The Boy Who Lived, but that's what I got.  
_ _Harry James Potter_

Hermione looked at the will. It was indeed a new will, with the right signatures. She looked at another piece of parchment, gotten from her employers, that showed that Ginny had contacted Gringotts and asked for the old will to be honored, and apologized for the accidental filing. She headed towards the bank with the information, smiling. It _had_ been suicide. But what else was uncovered...

**WEASLEY FAMILY TORN APART BY FRAUD  
** **Molly and Ginerva Prewitt Arrested**

__ **The Ministry Of Magic and Gringotts today wishes to apologize for not honouring the last wishes of Harry James Potter.**  
It was discovered that Ginerva Weasley, having found the suicide note, had contacted Gringotts by express owl, claiming that Harry had mistakenly filed incorrect paperwork, citing that he didn't mean to file his new will. This caused an investigation into the filing of the will, in case it was done under duress.  
_ **The unfiled will, which generously gave to charity and to orphans like himself, was frozen for the period of the investigation. However, it was the old will which raised alarm with the bank. According to Gringotts, this was handled by Molly Weasley herself, as supposed proxy for House Potter, as well as head of House Prewitt, and had been done with the only witnesses being those named most prominently.  
** _ __ **Gringotts suspects the will they were planning shortly to pay out on was encouraged, through non-magical means, to benefit solely Ginerva and her family, who are notoriously frugal. They were not to know Mr. Potter, due to an oversight by Charlus Potter, did not have quite as much as they thought.**

_ **Other facts have come to light including that Mr. Potter was falsely blacklisted by the World Quidditch League over a internally handled sex scandal, caused by his former wife's jealousy, caused partially by untreated behavioural problems that occurred due to her proximity to a dark ritual in the past.  
** _ _ **Arthur Weasley, current head of the Weasley Family, was heard to comment, "We rarely needed all of that money. Harry was generous to his family, and for Molly and Ginny to use his suicide to get it all... Terrible. One of the charities he went to was designed to offer payment-free loans to people like us, so we'd still be getting the money, just in a more legal way..."** _

_ **The Goblins refused to comment on the verdict in the continuing legal matters.** _

_ **To hear about Hermione Granger, who is currently working with the Goblins, go to Page 4. To hear about the divorce of Molly and Arthur Weasley, go to page 6. To hear about the rapid fall of Ronald Weasley, go to Page 8.** _

**Author's Note:**

> How I see this continuing if it did...  
\- Ron Weasley likely would have used his privileged status, as Harry's closest friend in Hogwarts, to paint himself as more important to Harry's continued survival than he was. Later investigation would have seen him discovered to be the next Gilderoy Lockhart, with less success.  
\- Molly and Ginny would be kicked out of the Weasley family. Molly over the fabricated will, Ginny over how two-faced she was,  
\- Hermione, in my original outline, would have become a paid investigator for Gringott's, due to discovering the massive fraud with the Potter will.
> 
> I will point out that the comments concerning Charlus Potter refer to the fact JKR herself changed Harry's financial wealth from being an adjunct member of the Black family through Charlus Potter to being the son of a son of a humble inventor. The problem with this is that it means there is a 'lost' Potter, and Harry has the least realistic family tree of the entire Potterverse, due to the fact it has only single branches, and a couple of things fans picked up on, namely Harry potentially being _**Lord**_ Potter and _**Lord**_ Black both were rendered impossible in one fell swoop.  
Admittedly, this would also get rid of the fanon of Molly and Dumbledore controlling Harry's finances for their own gain, but also, in my humble opinion, makes Dumbledore's whole focus on Harry largely pointless!


End file.
